Será tuyo
by Yoake1911
Summary: Sakuragi Hanamichi dejó pasar mucho tiempo hasta que se decidió a ir en busca de lo que más quiere. Muchas cosas han pasado en el tiempo que dejó pasar. Personas inesperadas y extrañas situaciones complicarán el viaje de Hanamichi. ¿Conseguirá Hanamichi lo que más quiere? RUHANA.
1. Viaja

Rukawa llevaba ya más de cinco años separado de Sakuragi. Al acabar el instituto, Rukawa consiguió una muy buena beca por deporte en los Estados Unidos, mientras que Sakuragi se quedó en Japón, estudiando para ser profesor de educación física. Rukawa ingresó en la universidad y enseguida dominó el inglés a la perfección. Cada día entrenaba mucho para mejorar y así hacerse un lugar entre los grandes el baloncesto. Todo iba bien hasta aquel fatídico día, el día en que Rukawa tubo una accidente de coche mientras volvía de un partido. Su rodilla quedó tan machacada, tan destrozada, que, aunque podía llevar una vida normal, se quedó para siempre sin baloncesto. Sus sueños se derrumbaron, su razón de ser había desaparecido. Sin el baloncesto, Rukawa no era nadie, solo era uno más de entre muchos, nada le hacia destacar. Si el ánimo de Rukawa de por si ya era pésimo, cuando se lesionó aún lo fue más. Todas aquellas personas que allí le supieron tomar cariño se alejaron de su lado al ver el rechazo del moreno. Fue entonces cuando Rukawa se quedó solo y fue entonces cuando Sakuragi Hanamichi cogía un avión hacia los Estados Unidos.

–

-¡Hanamichi!-gritaba Yohei- ¡El avión sale de aquí 3 horas! ¿Quieres salir ya?

Yohei intentaba con esfuerzo no exasperarse con el pelirrojo, que aún estaba dentro de su habitación recogiendo cosas. Hanamichi ponía los últimos objetos en su gran maleta mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual se iba.

"_Aquel día Rukawa se iba a ir a los Estados Unidos y Haruko, enamorada de él por tres años, le suplicó a Hanamichi que le diese un mensaje a Rukawa de su parte. Quería que supiese cuanto le quería y quería darle las gracias por todo. ¿Gracias porqué? ¿Por portarse como un canalla con ella? Pensó Hanamichi. Aún así, posiblemente seria la última vez que verían a Rukawa así que, falto el valor de la chica, Hanamichi le prometió que se lo diría. Hanamichi fue, con todos los del equipo, a despedir a Rukawa en el aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron ahí, Rukawa estaba parado delante el cristal por donde se ve despegar a los aviones. Hanamichi se acercó entonce. La gente iba y venia, pasaba y se marchaba, y ahí estaban Rukawa y Sakuragi a punto de iniciar un intercambio de palabras que marcaría su vida. _

_-Rukawa..._

_-Sakuragi.._

_-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo serio Hanamichi. _

_-Te escucho.-le respondió Kaede. _

_-¿Recuerdas a Haruko?-Kaede asintió-Me ha pedido que te dé un mensaje..._

_-No.-le calló Rukawa- No quiero escucharlo._

_-¿Por qué?-dijo confuso Hanamichi._

_-Con ella ya hablé lo que tuve que hablar.-dijo tranquilo- No quiero que nuestra ultima conversa sea sobre ella._

_Aquello extrañó al pelirrojo, que no entendió nada. Sabiendo que no iba a descubrir nada preguntando más, optó por preguntarle cosas sobre América. _

_-Los Estados Unidos eh...-dijo Sakuragi._

_-En una hora me marcho...-miró su reloj-Será mejor que vaya a embarcar pronto. _

_-Bien.-dijo Hanamichi. Le extendió la mano- Suerte, Kitsune. _

_-Igualmente-dijo tomando la mano de Hanamichi- Do'aho. _

_Hanamichi se quedó parado viendo como los demás se despedían de Rukawa. En esos momentos, Rukawa se iba dejando a Hanamichi con una gran duda. "Con ella ya hablé lo que tuve que hablar..." ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso habían hablado antes? ¿No odiaba Rukawa a Haruko?" _

-¡HANAMICHI!-gritó desesperado Yohei.- ¡Eres tú el que debe tomar el vuelo, si no sales ya...!

-Ya, ya-dijo Hanamichi saliendo de casa con su gran maleta- La maleta de dos meses no se hace sola...

-Lo sé...-dijo Yohei-¡Se hace la noche anterior, no tres horas antes del vuelo! Si no nos damos prisa no llegarás.

-Pues venga, no perdamos tiempo.

Yohei cogió el coche y Hanamichi, una vez hubo dejado la maleta, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Yohei pisó a fondo el acelerador y consiguieron llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Allí le esperaban todos los compañeros: el antiguo equipo del Shohoku, Ren y Miku, unos amigos de la universidad, sus amigos de siempre y Haruko.

Ren y Miku eran unos mellizos que se hicieron amigos de Hanamichi al estar en su misma carrera. Ren era un chico alto, también jugador de baloncesto, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Se conocieron a través de Haruko, que era amiga de antes de Miku. Durante toda la universidad Ren le tiró los tejos a Hanamichi. Sí, Hanamichi era gay, igual que Ren, y los dos los sabían. Ren estaba colgado de Hanamichi, aunque Hanamichi solo le viera como amigo aún habiendo pasado alguna noche apasionada. Sakuragi Hanamichi tenia el corazón muy lejos de Ren, aún sus muchos esfuerzos durante esos años.

-¡Ei, zopenco!-dijo animado Ren- Como siempre, tarde.

Hanamichi se rió. Aunque sabia que Ren estaba enamorado de él, él le seguía viendo como un gran amigo en el que se podía confiar.

-Bueno, bueno...-dijo riendo Hana- Pero he llegado, que es lo que cuenta.

-!HANAMICHI!-chilló una voz estridente.

Segundos después un peso le cayó encima. Era Miku.

-Auch, Miku.- se quejó el pelirrojo- Me has hecho daño, bruta.

-Jiji-se rió Miku- Siempre vas con retraso, como en la universidad. Tú te crees que Ren y yo lleguemos antes que el que se va...

Todos los de allí ser rieron. Uno a uno se acercaron los amigos de Hanamichi a despedirle.

-Bueno colega-dijo dándole un abrazo Yohei- Cuidate y ya nos contarás como es todo eso.

-No lo dudes- dijo Hana devolviéndole el abrazo.

Una vez se hubo despedido todo el mundo, Hanamichi se dispuso a irse, pero Haruko el detubo. En un susurro le dijo:

-Espero que le encuentres...-sacó de su mano una carta- Esto es para él. No la leas, dásela por favor.

Haruko lo sabia todo. Haruko fue la confidente de las penas de Hanamichi durante la ausencia de su amado. Haruko lo sabia todo.

"_Hanamichi fue a casa de los Akagi a hablar con Haruko. _

_-Haruko ¿qué significa esto que me ha dicho Rukawa?-dijo Hanamichi, que seguido le explicó el episodio con Rukawa. _

_Haruko se lo quedó mirando con ojos de pena. Bajó la mirada y después dijo:_

_-Hablé con Rukawa. Le confesé lo que sentía y, como sabía, él me rechazó. Hablamos y él me confesó que no podía quererme porque ya quería a otra persona._

_Hanamichi sintió entonces una punzada de dolor en su pecho, y es que sí, Hanamichi quería a Rukawa. Haruko se extrañó ante aquella expresión, pero enseguida lo entendió todo._

_-Sakuragi...puede ser que...¿Te gusta Rukawa?_

_Hanamichi se quedó perplejo._

_-¿Co-como lo has sabido?-dijo afligido Hana._

_Haruko sonrió y no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un abrazo."_

-Lo encontraré.-respondió firme Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo le dio un abrazo a Haruko y enseguida se fue hacia la puerta de embarque. Al cabo de un rato por fin entro en el avión. Se dejo caer en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Unas largas horas de viaje le esperaban.

–

Hanamichi no se esperaba lo largo que se podía hacer un viaje en avión. No logró conciliar el sueño más que una hora y el restó se la paso leyendo o mirando el paisaje monótono de nubes y cielo azul. Cuando el avión por fin aterrizó, Hanamichi bajó rápidamente del avión. _¡Qué bien sienta tener los pies en tierra...! _Se dijo Hana a si mismo. Hanamichi ya estaba en tierras americanas, después de una larga espera por fin había llegado. _Lo noto en el aire, América..._

_-_¡Ey tú! ¡Vuelve al mundo!-dijo un chico en inglés- No me lo creo...¡Sakuragi!-dijo esta vez en japonés.

Hanamichi, saliendo de sus pensamientos, se giró y vio allí a un antiguo conocido, Sendoh Akira.

-¡Sendoh!-dijo sorprendido.

-¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Qué tú por aquí?

-Vine a zanjar unos asuntos...-respondió Hana- ¿Tú no vivías aquí? ¿Qué haces en el aeropuerto?

-Vuelvo de vacaciones, he ido a ver a la familia en Japón.-le explicó Akira- ¿Ya sabes en qué hotel vas a quedarte?

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza. Todo había sido muy espontáneo y no había tenido tiempo de reservar ni nada por el estilo.

"-_Decidido, me voy la semana que viene a los Estados Unidos._

_Todos sus amigos le miraron perplejo. ¿A los Estados Unidos? ¿Se había vuelto loco? La única que entendió fue Haruko, que lo miró cariñosamente._

_-¡Has tardado en decidirlo!-dijo feliz Haruko_

_-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, debo ir allí de una vez por todas._

_Ninguno entendió. Yohei lo miraba extrañado igual que todos los allí reunidos: Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako, Miyagi... Todos desconocían el motivo que movía a Hanamichi a los Estados Unidos, pero pensaron que era por el baloncesto. Ninguno puso objeción alguna, todos le apoyaron y animaron, aún sin saber muy bien el motivo. El único problema fue que dijo la semana que viene, el lunes, y estaban a viernes. Así que como pudo se las apañó para tener un billete e irse hacia allí. "_

-Digamos que fue un poco...espontáneo, este viaje.-dijo Hanamichi

-¡Quédate en mi casa hasta que sepas dónde establecerte!

Hanamichi aceptó agradecido y los dos fueron hacia la casa de Sendoh. Akira le mostró la habitación que tenia libre y le dijo que se instalase como si de su casa se tratase. Enseguida Hanamichi lo tubo todo preparado e inició su búsqueda. Y no tardó en dar con el paradero de Rukawa, ya que solo vivía a dos puertas de Sendoh. Hanamichi se quedó atónito al ver en el letrero de la puerta que ponía Rukawa. Y quedó más atónito al verle salir de ahí. Se escondió rápidamente para que no le viese, pero desafortunadamente Sendoh salía de casa y le vio escondido.

-¿Qué haces ahí Sakuragi?-pregunto Sendoh extrañado.

Al oír el nombre Sakuragi, Rukawa se estremeció. Se giró para ver si era cierto que Sakuragi estaba allí y le vio, sin ningún cambio, seguía siendo el mismo tonto pelirrojo de siempre. Hanamichi miró a Rukawa esperando algún tipo de saludo por su parte, pero sus expectativas se vinieron abajo cuando Rukawa, fríamente, se giró y se fue de allí.

-Como siempre, un antisocial...-dijo Akira.

-¡Sendoh! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que Rukawa vivía a dos puertas de tu casa?

-No pensé que fuera necesario...

Hanamichi suspiró. Sólo llegar y ya lo había encontrado pero fue un encuentro no muy agradable. Rukawa seguía odiándolo y desprecáindole, y eso hacía que Hanamichi se entristeciera. Sendoh le dijo que se iba a entrenar y que tenía todo lo que quisiera en la nevera, que podía comer lo que le apeteciera. Hanamichi le dio las gracias y volvió a entrar en casa. Se sentó en la que ahora era su cama y abrió el portátil. Le envió un correo electrónico a Haruko:

De: tensaihanamichi

A: harukoakagi

Asunto: Le he visto

Haruko...Sólo llegar y ya le he visto. Unos minutos han pasado solamente des de que le he vuelto a ver. Me ha visto y me ha ignorado. No me siento muy bien. Cuando pasa esto me deprimo, ¿qué puedo hacer para acercarme a él? En fin, voy a ir a dormir porque estoy muy cansado. Espero noticias tuyas.

PD: Estoy viviendo en casa de Sendoh Akira, sorprendente ¿eh?

Hanamichi cerró su portátil y se estiró en la cama. Había tenido un día muy agitado y quería descansar. Cerró los ojos. _Mañana ya pensaré en qué puedo hacer..._


	2. Novedades

** NOVEDADES**

Hanamichi oyó ruidos en el piso. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que solo eran las tres de la madrugada. Se levantó para ver que pasaba y al acercarse al salón oyó voces: una era la de Sendoh, la otra no sabía decirlo.

-Vamos, dame una oportunidad. Seré tu apoyo.-le decía suplicante Sendoh.

-No lo necesito. Estoy harto de esta farsa, nunca sentí amor por ti, Akira. Simplemente era la necesidad de no estar solo. Que me hayas engañado me ha servido de excusa.

-No puedes dejarme así...

_-_Si que puedo, Akira. Y te daré otro motivo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Hanamichi se preguntaba que había pasado ahí dentro. Pasaron unos minutos, se oyó un murmuro.

-No puede ser...-dijo Sendoh- ¡Todo este tiempo...!

-Si, todo este tiempo.-respondió cortante.

Se oyó el ruido de una silla arrastrarse y pasos dirección la puerta, así que Hanamichi se retiró un poco para que no le viesen.

-No te vayas...-dijo Sendoh- ¡Kaede!

Hanamichi se quedó pasmado, atónito. _¡Kaede! ¡El que está ahí es Rukawa!. _Hanamichi corrió a su habitación y se encerró, se metió en la cama e hizo como que dormía. Oyó la puerta que se abría.

-Lo tienes aquí...-dijo Rukawa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Cerraron su puerta y se oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse y luego cerrarse. Sendoh le dio un puñetazo a la puerta, tan fuerte que se hizo sangre. Rukawa y él habían estado "saliendo" durante tres años. Bueno, no se puede decir que fuera una relación estable. Rukawa tenia necesidades, igual que Sendoh, y simplemente tenían sexo cuando les apetecía. Eran algo así como amigos con derecho, aunque no eran bien bien amigos, aunque se llamasen por sus respectivos nombres. Hanamichi no durmió más. Aquella conversación lo había dejado tan sorprendido que estuvo pensando en ella todo el rato. Rukawa y Sendoh, ¡juntos! No se lo creía.

-¡Sakuragi, tienes el desayuno en la mesa! -chilló Sendoh- Me voy a el entreno matutino.

Apenas eran las 7 cuando Sendoh se fue. Hanamichi se levantó, sin haber pegado ojo desde las tres, y fue a desayunar. Cuando hubo acabado se fue a dar una ducha y se visitó. Abrió el portátil, vio que tenia un correo de Haruko.

De: harukoakagi

A: tensaihanamichi

Asunto: Anímate

Eh, vamos Hanamichi. Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero no por eso tienes que venirte abajo. Con que estás en casa de Sendoh...Me alegra que hayas encontrado rápido un sitio donde quedarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras allí? ¿Buscarás trabajo? Ya me contarás. Besos.

Hanamichi sonrió al ver lo atenta que era su amiga. Siempre conseguía levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba triste. Tendría que contarle lo ocurrido esa noche. Pero se decidió a hacerlo más tarde, porque ahora debía hacer algo más importante: buscar trabajo. Cogió sus cosas y vio que Sendoh le había dejado una llave para casa. La cogió y se marchó, pero enseguida los edificios de la ciudad se lo comieron. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Deambuló por las calles, aprendiéndose de paso las trayectorias de los trenes y autobuses para llegar a los sitios. Al fin vio algo interesante: buscaban un entrenador de baloncesto en un colegio llamado St. Claire. Decidido entró en el colegió y preguntó dónde debía ir para presentar su solicitud. Le llevaron con un tal señor Nicholson que le hizo varias preguntas. Hanamichi tubo una buena sensación con el señor Nicholson, a quien le dio su numero de teléfono y dirección. En acabado, Hanamichi se fue de nuevo a casa. De camino a casa, pasó por la estación de tren y de autobús para coger los panfletos con los horarios y trayectos. Mientras caminaba, iba pensando qué le contestaría en el correo a Haruko. Debía contarle el incidente nocturno en casa de Sendoh y que creía haber conseguido trabajo, ah, y también que aún no sabía bien cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse allí. Si bien dijo a Yohei que se iba a ir por dos meses, la realidad era que no sabía cuánto tiempo se demoraría en volver a Japón. A parte de encontrar a Rukawa, quería vivir en un lugar nuevo, vivir experiencias nuevas, estar con gente nueva. A decir verdad, el inglés de Hanamichi era muy bueno, en solo 2 años aprendió todo lo necesario y después profundizó en la lengua. Todo ello mientras estudiaba su carrera en la universidad.

Cuando Hanamichi regresó a casa, vio como Rukawa, sin saludarle, entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta dejando a Hanamichi sin tiempo a decirle nada. Eso bajo un poco el ánimo del pelirrojo, pero que enseguida repuso al pensar que posiblemente tendría trabajo y que tendría una buena experiencia en Estados Unidos. Solo entrar en casa, abrió el portátil y le mando un correo a Haruko.

De: tensaihanamichi

A: harukoakagi

Asunto: Nueva vida

Solo ha pasado un día desde mi marcha y ya me han sucedido muchas cosas. Primero debo contarte acerca de cierto incidente...para no alargarme mucho, te diré que Sendoh y Rukawa han estado teniendo una relación y que la rompieron ayer. Me quedé muy sorprendido, no pude dormir más. Ah si, creo que tendré trabajo aquí Haruko, de entrenador de baloncesto. Además de eso, ¿podrías decirle a Yohei que no se cuándo volveré? Te lo agradecería mucho. Ya me dirás algo, ¡besos a todos!

Cerró el ordenador y se fue al salón. Era enorme. Tenia un gran sofá blanco en el centro del cuarto, justo delante de una gran enorme televisión de pantalla plana. Un poco más alejada estaba una mesa para dos, muy bonita, también de color blanco, para que combinase. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. En un canal vio que daban El Señor de los Anillos: La comunidad del anillo y dejó ese canal puesto. Aunque era una de sus películas favoritas, se quedó dormido a la mitad. Durmió, y soñó que al fin podía hablar con Rukawa.

-Sakuragi...

-Mmmm...cinco minutos más porfa...-dijo Hanamichi entre sueños.

-Sakuragi...despierta...-dijo Sendoh sacudiéndolo.

Hanamichi abrió lentamente los ojos y dio un salto a la otra punta del sofá al darse cuenta de la proximidad de la cara de Sendoh y la suya. Sendoh lo miró curioso, y luego dijo:

-Eh, que no te voy a comer.

Sendoh se rió. Hanamichi no iba a decirle a Sendoh que sabía de su relación con Rukawa y que se mostraba nervioso por ello. Se sacó de su mente la conversa de antes y sonrió a Sendoh.

-Lo sé, solo que me has impresionado.

-Es mi belleza...-respondió Sendoh burlesco.

-Si seguro, no te creas tanto.-dijo riendo Hana.

-Bueno, Sakuragi, ¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Sendoh

-Mmmm...ahora que lo dices...

-Conozco un buen lugar-propuso Sendoh- Un muy buen lugar...

Hanamichi aceptó ir. Sus tripas le pedían comida e iba a fiarse del sentido del gusto de Sendoh. Fueron a un restaurante japonés que había cerca de casa de Sendoh. Cuando entraron, Hanamichi se llevó una buena sorpresa: uno de los camareros era el mismísimo Rukawa. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos, que no asimilaban ver a ese kitsune trabajando de camarero en un restaurante. _¿Y el baloncesto?_

-¡Eh, Kaede!-exclamó Sendoh. La confianza entre esos dos hacía presa de los celos a Hanamichi.- Dame la mesa de siempre.

-Akira...-dijo en tono calmado Rukawa- Ven.

Rukawa les llevó a una mesa más bien alejada del resto, muy cerca de la ventana. Desde allí se podía ver a la gente pasar, a la gente hablar, a la gente reír. Hanamichi y Sendoh se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Rukawa enseguida estuvo allí para tomarles nota.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?-dijo Sendoh- Pon una de... Curry.

-¿El qué?-respondió Hanamichi- Y pollo rebozado.

-Rukawa.

La verdad es que no, no se lo esperaba para nada. Hanamichi se imaginaba a Rukawa en la cancha de baloncesto, no ahí, en ese restaurante . No pudo evitar preguntarle directamente a Rukawa:

-¿Y el baloncesto?

La gélida inexpresiva mirada de Rukawa dejó fuera de combate a Hanamichi que enseguida bajo la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla mirando a Rukawa. _No debería haber dicho nada. _Siguió tomando nota y se fue. No tardaron mucho en servirle la cena, la cual disfrutaron mucho. En un momento dado vio como Rukawa preparaba todo para acabar su turno.

-¿Qué miras tan atento?-preguntó Sendoh

-¿Eh?-dijo Hanamichi sorprendido-¿Yo? Nada, nada. ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que...

Otra vez Hanamichi quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, lejos de la voz de Sendoh y más cerca de los movimientos de Rukawa. Seguía cada paso que daba con la mirada, se imaginaba que vendría y le hablaría. Se imaginaba que era capaz de tocarle, se imaginaba...

-...y así fue como se lesionó Rukawa.-dijo Sendoh

Hanamichi volvió al mundo real, al escuchar las palabras Rukawa y lesión juntas. Rukawa se acercaba a la puerta dispuesto a irse a casa.

-¿Lesión?-dijo un Hanamichi un tanto alterado-¿Has dicho lesión?

Rukawa salía por la puerta.

-¿Ves? No me escuchas.-dijo medio enfadado Sendoh

-Si, si, perdona-dijo Hana cortante-¿Rukawa está lesionado?

-Sí...

-¡Pero si hace vida normal!-exclamó Hanamichi.

Rukawa ya había marchado hacía 3 minutos.

-Lo sé pero...

-¿Pero qué?-dijo nervioso Hanamichi. _¿A qué viene tanto incógnito?_

Cuatro minutos.

-Rukawa...-empezó Sendoh- Nunca más...nunca más jugará al baloncesto.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos como dos naranjas. No cabía en su mente un Rukawa sin baloncesto, era imposible que ocurriese eso, pero la realidad no era así. Lo que parecía imposible se volvió posible.

-No se lo tomo muy bien...-dijo Sendoh

_¿Cómo iba a tomárselo a bien?¿Cómo? ¡Le habían quitado lo más preciado para él! _Hanamichi se paró en seco. Pidió disculpas a Sendoh por lo que iba a hacer y seguido de ello se fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Debía alcanzar a Rukawa como fuera.


	3. Pesadillas

Los personajes **NO** son mios. Son creación de** Inoue Takehiko** a quien pertenecen todos los **derechos de autor**.

** Pesadilla**

Hanamichi salió corriendo del restaurante donde habían cenado con Sendoh y donde trabajaba Rukawa. Realmente no se hubiera imaginado nunca que Rukawa...bueno, se lesionara. Estaba seguro que cuando se lo contara a Haruko no se lo creería para nada. Hana corría por las calles en busca de alguna pista de Rukawa. Entonces se paro en seco al oír el sonido de un balón chocando contra el suelo, una vez, y otra, y otra. Sin duda era un balón de baloncesto y definitivamente venía de la cancha que había justo al lado de casa de Sendoh. Rápidamente Hanamichi dirigió sus pasos hacia allí y le vio. Rukawa botaba el balón. Caminaba, no corría. Intentó dar dos pasos pero al saltar con la rodilla lesionada se tambaleó y cayó por el dolor. Hanamichi se acercó hasta él, sigiloso, y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo. Rukawa levantó la mirada y dudó unos segundos antes de tomar la mano del pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado Hana.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo seco Rukawa. Hizo el ademán de caminar, pero volvió a tambalearse.

-Está claro que bien no estás-dijo Hanamichi- Apóyate en mi, te llevo a casa.

Rukawa no quiso, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar la ayuda del que fue un tiempo su compañero de equipo. Hanamichi vio que simplemente Rukawa no podía dar saltos, porque a la mínima se retorcía por el dolor, así que-aunque con la completa negación de este- cargó en su espalda a Rukawa. Lo acompañó hasta su casa y lo dejo estirado en su sofá.

-Gracias...-dijo Rukawa- Ahora ya puedes irte.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijo enseguida Hanamichi- ¡No puedes moverte por ti mismo!

-Estaré bien...

-No voy a escucharte, Rukawa. Me quedo.

Rukawa no tuvo fuerzas para abatir las palabras serias de Hanamichi, su mirada hacia que sus palabras de protesta huyeran de sus labios. Rukawa echó su cabeza hacia atrás posándola en el cojín del sofá, y cerró los ojos, había tenido un día cansado.

-¿Tienes hielo?-pregunto Hanamichi

-Sí...-respondió Rukawa- Segunda puerta a la izquierda, cocina.

-Bien.-dijo Hanamichi- Te traeré una pastilla, a ver si apacigua el dolor.

Hanamichi se fue del salón dejando solo a Rukawa. Entro en la cocina, impecable. Todo estaba perfecto, ordenado, limpio, incluso Hanamichi creyó ver su reflejo en el mármol. Estaba a punto de abrir el congelador cuando oyó un portazo y unos pasos que se dirigían al salón. Hana se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. _Otra vez estoy en mal sitio en mal momento..._

-¡Kaede!-chilló la voz de Sendoh.

No se oyó respuesta alguna por parte de Rukawa.

-¡Kaede!-silencio-!Kaede!

-¡Cállate Akira! -dijo Rukawa- Vete. Hoy no es momento.

-No pienso hacerte caso, Kaede. No puedes dejarme. He pensado, mucho. No creo el motivo que me diste, no me creo que...

-¡Ese es el motivo!-dijo cortando lo que estaba Sendoh por decir- Te lo creas o no, me da igual.

Sendoh miró con rabia a Rukawa, no se creía que fuera capaz de dejar esa relación. Iba a hacer algo al respeto, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Sendoh calló y se fue de allí, dando de nuevo un enorme portazo al salir. Fue entonces cuando Hanamichi salió de la cocina con el hielo en mano y se lo puso en la rodilla a Rukawa.

-Siento que hayas tenido que oír esto...-se disculpó Rukawa.

-Tranquilo, no importa.-dijo sonriendo Hana.-¿Te molesta si duermo?-Rukawa negó con la cabeza- Si necesitas algo despiertame.

Hanamichi enseguida se quedó dormido en el sillón. Rukawa con ojos tiernos le miraba, viendo como su respiración se ralentizaba, como su pecho lentamente subía y bajaba conforme iba respirando, como su rostro se relajaba. Sonrió. Su sonrisa escondía cansancio, amor, tristeza. Sin su consentimiento, un seguido de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza.

"_Rukawa hacía ya dos años que estaba en los Estados Unidos, y aún sin el quererlo echaba de menos su casa en Kanagawa y sus días de instituto. Allí no le quedaba familia, ni le quedaban amigos, pero ahí había dejado los recuerdos de aquellos tres años en el instituto Shohoku. Rukawa a veces veía como si fuera ayer los partidos del Shohoku, los entrenamientos, y las peleas. A veces le venía a la cabeza aquella chiquilla pesada que le iba todo el día detrás y que sin darse cuenta lo averiguó todo. Cuando digo que lo averiguó todo es que lo averiguo todo y, para Rukawa, todo era el amor que sentía por su "rival", por Sakuragi. Aún sabiendo que no tendría nunca una oportunidad con el pelirrojo, seguía queriéndole, seguía amándolo en silencio. Pero Sakuragi estaba allí, en Kanagawa, y él estaba en los Estados Unidos, solo. Y esa soledad le pesaba, lo abatía. La necesidad de ver a Sakuragi cada día era más grande. Un día no pudo más y se vino abajo, las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, cayendo sin cesar. Fue entonces cuando Akira le vio._

_-¿Rukawa?-dijo extrañado._

_Rukawa reconoció enseguida la voz de Sendoh. Levantó el rostro, inundado por las lagrimas._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sendoh_

_Nada salió de la boca de Rukawa, no iba a contarle nada a ese. Sendoh le dijo que lo acompañaba hasta casa, ya que vivían al lado. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Rukawa y este se dispuso a irse, Sendoh se lanzó encima suyo dándole un abrazo y le susurró: "Sé por que bando bateas, déjame consolarte esta noche". Rukawa, atónito, consintió. No se preguntó por qué Sendoh sabía que era homosexual, no se preguntó si lo que hacia estaba bien, no se preguntó que haría después, solo se dejó abrazar, se dejó consolar. Sendoh lo lleno por completo, aparcando a un lado la soledad que sentía Rukawa al no tener cerca a su amado. Fue en ese momento cuando Sendoh entró por completo a la vida de Rukawa. La verdad, ni si quiera Rukawa recuerda cuando empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres, a llamarle Akira, a que Sendoh le llamase Kaede. Era una relación, al menos por parte de Rukawa, sin amor, sin sentimiento. Sendoh le llenaba y Rukawa le complacía, era una relación de dar y recibir. Sí, Rukawa le cogió cariño a Sendoh pero nunca olvidó, nunca se fue el amor que sentía por Sakuragi._

_Fueron más de tres años los que Rukawa y Sendoh mantuvieron una relación. Muchas noches ardientes tuvieron ellos, muchas noches sin dormir, noches de placer, nochesapasionadas. Noches que empezaron a escasear después de el fatídico accidente._

_La oscuridad, la sangre, el dolor. Las imágenes de aquel día venían también a la mente. El estruendo, el choque..."_

-¡Rukawa!-gritó Hanamichi.

Hacía ya bastante rato que Rukawa, en sueños, se agitaba y se quejaba. No paraba de decir "Duele, duele. Ayuda...". Hanamichi no supo que hacer más que despertarlo. Rukawa primero lo miró asustado, después fe recobrando la calma.

-Te traeré un poco de agua.

Rukawa no dijo nada al respeto, pero Hanamichi fue directo a la cocina. El Kitsune seguía pasmado. No sabía cuando había pasado del recuerdo al sueño, de estar consciente a dejarse arrastrar por la corriente de sus pensamiento. No sabia cuando el sueño se había tornado pesadilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún el hielo estaba en su rodilla y se lo quitó. Quiso dejarlo en la mesilla del salón, pero le quedaba lejos del sofá. Rukawa, tozudo, no quiso reclamar la ayuda del pelirrojo, que buscaba los vasos desesperadamente. Rukawa se levantó y pensó que sería como una de aquellas tantas veces que la rodilla le dolía, que con el reposo que había tenido sería suficiente para volver a andar despacio. Pero se equivocó. La rodilla se le desplazó, seguida de un crack. Rukawa sintió asco y un mareo, e cayo al suelo,presa del dolor. Golpeó el suelo con un enorme estruendo y también golpeó su cabeza, quedando allí inconsciente. Hanamichi solo oír el ruido fue corriendo a ver lo sucedido. Entró en pánico al ver a un Rukawa, más blanco del que ya era, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Rápidamente llamó a emergencias y se sentó a su espera. No tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar. Cogieron a Rukawa y se lo llevaron al hospital y Hana fue con ellos. Una vez fue atendido, el médico le informó de que iba a tener que ser hospitalizado. Entonces Hanamichi volvió a casa, abatido y cansado. Sendoh le vio llegar, pero no dijo nada, ya que su aspecto lo decía todo.

Después de aquel día pasaron muchos otros, muchos en los que Hanamichi no vio ni una vez siquiera a Rukawa.


End file.
